Two Worlds Collide Revisited
by Crystal-Velvet
Summary: A new story interlaces with the story of Harry Potter and his friends Ron and Hermione at Hogwarts. Will Marionie Hearts and Mikaila Avalon be able to unravel their own secrets when two worlds collide?


**Fiction Title: **_Two Worlds Collide_

**Author: **Kathryn M. and Anne R.

**E-mail: **

**Summary: **A new story interlaces with the story of Harry Potter and his friends Ron and Hermione at Hogwarts. Will Marionie Hearts and Mikaila Avalon be able to unravel their own secrets and help Harry, Ron and Draco Malfoy learn about a different world as two worlds collide?

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on the characters and situations created by J.K. Rowling. I only stake claim to the following character(s): Marionie Hearts. The following Characters belong to my friend(s): Mikaila Avalon

**Chapter One**

**Dream or Reality**

In rural France, the sky was casting the first rays of light as Marionie Hearts rolled to her side curing her legs and putting her hands under her head. She had been unable to sleep due to the news her parents had told her earlier in the evening. As she replayed the conversation in her mind, it was difficult to grasp the reasoning behind it. Her parents had been so proud of her when she had been accepted to Westminster, the private wizarding academy. She didn't understand why it was so important that they move _now_. Her first year was only halfway over. What was she going to tell her friends?

"I am extremely sorry. Father has decided that he does not enjoy France anymore, therefore we are moving." Marionie laughed humorlessly at the thought. Moving was not fair. She had put so much work into applying to the school, only to have it taken away.

Quietly her door creaked open, a sliver of light cascaded across her dark oak floors and into her eyes. She blinked furiously as her mother spoke softly.

"Marionie, darling? Are you awake?" Marionie clenched her eyelids closed trying to pretend that she was asleep. Her mother's muffled footsteps moved slowly across the room. "You are awake. Those green eyes of yours give you away…" she paused and Marionie heard the smile in her voice, "every time."

The young girl opened her eyes and glanced up at her mother. "I do not want to move, mum." She whispered as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I love France, and I love my school!" Marionie flipped her body over, lying on her stomach, and buried her face in the pillow she found. "What about my friends?"

"You'll make new friends." Celia Hearts rubbed her hand along her daughters back as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Hogwarts is a brilliant school. You will love it there just as much."

"No, no I will not!" The force behind the words was lost in the pillow.

Her mother sighed, "Darling, you haven't even thought about it yet. It will be an adventure."

"I do not want to think about it." Marionie turned her head again to look at her mother. "You bring me home for winter holiday and tell me we will be moving away when the year lets out. And what is worse? You tell me we are moving to England." Putting more force behind her words, Marionie continued, "You-Know-Who is from England, perhaps you've forgotten that."

When her mother didn't speak right away, Marionie thought she might have convinced her that it would be best to stay in France. One look at the hard line of her lips made Marionie think differently.

Mrs. Hearts sighed and looked at her daughter fiercely. "We are moving to England. You are going to Hogwarts. That is final." Marionie stared after her mother as she stood and walked out of the room, shutting the door with too much force.

With an exasperated sigh, Marionie put her head back down on the pillow and closed her eyes. Perhaps England would not be terrible. With the thought in her head, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Mean while in the tower of an ancient castle, surrounded by curtains of crimson and gold, a young boy awoke from a deep sleep unaware that his life would soon be changing again

---*---

Harry Potter shivered and pulled the crimson comforter up to his neck. The dream that had awoken him was vivid in his mind. As he tried to recall what he had seen, he looked around the empty dormitory unable to calm himself enough to sleep again. The name that had been spoken seemed to be attached to several elements of his life, yet he could not pinpoint a particular characteristic that told him who she was.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Harry groaned and threw the comforter off the bed. It was only five o'clock in the morning, much too early to be awake. Stretching he pulled a sweatshirt over the t-shirt he was wearing and walked toward the common room.

The common room was empty except for one other student, a young girl name Mikaila Avalon. Mikaila's black satin hair was pulled back in a rough ponytail. Mikaila has chosen to stay at Hogwarts over the winter holiday as well. As Harry approached, he could see that she was listening to a portable CD player. He tapped her on the shoulder lightly and smiled as she jumped and turned around prepared to punch him in the face.

"Bloody hell Harry!" Mika cried as she took her headphones off. "You should never scare anyone like that."

Harry smiled and sat on the couch next to her. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I just had a question and since Hermione isn't here…I thought you might be able to help me out."

Mika glanced at him sideways trying to decide whether to take his comment as an insult or a compliment. "I guess I might be able to help you out. What was it you needed?"

"I was wondering if you had ever heard of anyone named Marionie Hearts?" Harry shifted uncomfortably.

Mika blinked and titled her head slightly. The question surprised her. Hadn't she just woken up from a dream about a new girl whose name started with an 'M.' Just_ a coincidence_, she thought pushing the dream to the side.

"I've never heard of anyone by that name, but you might ask Hermione when she gets back to school."

---*---

Two weeks later, when Hermione returned from the holiday, Harry approached her in the common room.

"Hey, Hermione!" He said over the roar of other students just returning from home.

Hermione turned and smiled as her friend approached. "Harry!" She gave him a hug.

Returning the hug, Harry pulled her to the side. "I need to ask you something."

The smile faded from the girls face as she took in Harry's stressed expression. "What is it, Harry?"

"Have you ever heard of a girl named Marionie Hearts?"

Searching his eyes, Hermione nodded her head. "Yes, Harry. Why?"

"I have been having dreams about her for the past few weeks. I think something might have happened to her, or is going to happen to her." Harry felt his face fall he remembered the dream. Each time was the same. Red hair flying out behind her as she ran, a smile that reached her eyes and then a scream and a soft _pop_ noise before he would wake up.

"Harry?" Hermione was shaking him now, "Harry, are you okay?"

Harry shook his head and nodded, "Yes, I just need to know who she is."

"Sure, let me go find the book I read her name in."

Hermione was back in less than two minutes with a book titled _Wizard Fortunes and Their Heirs_. She flipped it open to the index in the back and thumbed through the pages until she found the one she was looking at. "Her she is." Hermione stated before she began to read the page.

"The Hearts family fortune is rumored to currently be around a total of 8.4 billion galleons, housed in one of the most secured vaults in the wizarding community.

"Matthew Hearts, Order of Merlin, First Class, is the head of the family. Matthew is married to Celia Hearts, Order of Merlin, Third Class, formally Celia Curry. Together the two have a daughter, age eleven, Marionie Kathryn.

"The Hearts family is one of the oldest wizarding families in England, but have chosen to relocate the family to Versailles, France. Here, Marionie was accepted to Westminster Private Wizard Academy.

"It has been rumored that the Hearts family has various ties to many prominent wizard families in England, including the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, and the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter.

Hermione stopped and glanced up at Harry. Harry's eyes were distant as he looked across the crowded room. "Harry, do you know what this means?"

"It's means I have a cousin."

Harry reached forward and closed the book that Hermione had left open on the table as she wrapped her arms around him. "This is so exciting Harry!"

"What is so exciting?" Ron asked as he appeared behind him, Mikaila trailing behind him.

Before Hermione could answer, Harry turned and smiled. "We think we know where we can find out about the Philosopher's Stone!"

Catching the warning glance Harry gave her, she started to speak, "The library."

"Of course it would be the library." Mika rolled her eyes.

The group stood up and walked out of the common room together toward the library.


End file.
